Countdown
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Its a countdown for L's love for who? ...Will Light figure it out? Read and Review


Disclaimer : I Own NOTHING !

a/n : You know how I work

L POV

I cleared my throat a few imes into the microphone as I looked into Light's hazle colored eyes that was swimming in the crowd of students that was gathered waiting for me to say something. " I know all of you are wondering why I called you here...I just needed to get this off my chest and out of my mind and give my heart to the guy that deserves it " I saw Light intake a breath and his eyes wavered slightly in anticipation, I took a deep breath, pushed a button on the computer next to me and started strumming the guitar :

( Intro:)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh yeah

( Chorus: )

All my attention baby

My extra time

There's nothin' I won't give you

Baby if you were mine

[ Light and the girls in the crowd seemed to melt because of my voice which I didnt know sounded that good ]

Six million times I'm thinkin'

About your face

You know I'm crazy for you

Let me count the ways

[ I stared at Light whose gaze never left mine...Its almost as if he knows that the song was for him...Well they dont call him a genius for nothing ]

Too many guys I'm chasin'

I've had my fun

But all the time was wasted

Baby you know that you're the one

Refrain:

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one guy

I'ts a countdown fallin' faster

Don't think I'm gon' last now

( Oh, Oh ) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute ( Oh, Oh )

[ Light smirked at me as he made his way through the crowd and up to the stage, gaze still on mine ]

Chorus:

There's only one in your life

I want it to be me

Gon' set your heart on fire

Burnin' in the fourth degree

Serenade you, call your name

For you to come around

9, 10 back again

Count the ways I love you now

Refrain:

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one guy

I'ts a countdown fallin' faster ( 2x )

Don't think I'm gon' last now

( Oh, Oh ) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute ( Oh, Oh )

[ I stood up and took the mic sitting down on the edge of the stage to get closer to the object of my offection ]

Bridge:

Ooooohh Oooooohh

10, you're beautiful

[ I traced my finger lightly down his face ]

9, you're amazing

8, you're contagious

Everytime I look at you

6, you're a star

5, who you are

4,3 who you wanna be

Don't you know that I want you 2

You're the one [Yeah]

[ I jumped off the stage and the audience made space for me and Light to dance around ]

Refrain:

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one guy

I'ts a countdown fallin' faster 2x

Don't think I'm gon' last now

( Oh, Oh ) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute ( Oh, Oh )

[ I rocked myself side to side and Light stood behind me holding onto my shoulders rocking and dancing with me ]

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one guy

I'ts a countdown fallin' faster

Don't think I'm gon' last now ( 2x )

( Oh, Oh ) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute ( Oh, Oh )

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

[ I trailed off and stared deeply into Light's eyes as he smiled at me, " Im your number one guy huh ? " I chuckled, took off the guitar, grabbed Light around the waist and kissed him as passionately as I could, moulding our bodies together. As we broke apart I rested my forehead against his and we said at the same time " I love you " ]

_**FIN **_

A/N : And ? How was it ? Hope it was good...I got 2 things to rant and discuss about..

1 ) I LOVED the reviews I got for Nate Phantom, thank you everyone for reviewing most positively ! I love you guys ! Should I really make it seem like episodes or not ?

2 ) My obsession fic is coming along ! Chapter 1 is almost done...but I wana make something clear about me... When I see or search the word OBSESSION... I expect fics that go like " You will be mine " or " I'll do anything to make you mine " y'know some crazy type shit... Dont come up with some bullshit fic that you say " This is not a fic where the person is like " I'll do whatever to make you mine " this is a different type fic " An obsession fic is an OBSESSION fic ! Dont change it into some scientific horseshit because you think that will make it fucking better !


End file.
